


Souviens-toi

by Sywen (Mercy_Lehane)



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate Atlantis RPF, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Best Friends, Bombs, Character Death, Death, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Male Friendship, Sad Ending
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Lehane/pseuds/Sywen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfiction écrite après l'épisode 17 de la saison 3 de Stargate Atlantis, Sunday.</p>
<p>La mort de Carson a profondément bouleversé l'équilibre déjà fragile du groupe.<br/>Mais celui qui a été le plus affecté, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, c'est bien Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souviens-toi

Souviens-toi de cette belle journée où nous nous sommes rencontré… En Antarctique si mon souvenir est exact. Tu étais le nouveau médecin de la base. Et moi le scientifique ronchon. On t'avait vanté mes caprices, on m'avait raconté tes exploits. La première fois que l'on s'est vu, j'étais venu te chercher pour te forcer à monter sur le siège, car tu possédais le gène des Anciens. Tu étais terrorisé à cette idée et la seule chose que je trouvais à faire s'est de m'énerver un peu plus… Quand j'y repense… Tu as bien failli nous tuer John ce jour là ainsi que le général O'Neill. Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. Tu tentais de te rattraper à tout moment comme si tu portais une croix sur tes épaules, si lourde et si pénible, que tu n'arrivais pas à te libérer de cela malgré ce que l'on te disait. C'est vrai tu es… tu étais comme ça. Toujours à penser aux autres, jamais à toi.  
  
Souviens toi de notre première traversée ensembles… Comme à mon habitude je ronchonnais et pestais contre les scientifiques qu'ils avaient engagés pour me seconder. Et aussi parce que ces foutus militaires se croyaient tout permis. J'étais terrorisé et tellement excité à l'idée de partir vers une autre galaxie… Même si personne ne l'a jamais su. Et toi tu étais là. Comme toujours. Souriant et prévenant. La seule personne qui parvenait à me supporter et à ne pas s'énerver contre moi. Tu t'es courageusement occupé de tous les Athosiens qui débarquaient apeurés, et tu les rassurais tous par tes paroles si réconfortantes et si apaisantes. Le seul fait que tu sois là pouvait faire disparaître instantanément tous nos doutes et toutes nos peurs. Je me rappelle de la fameuse fête qu'avait organisé Elisabeth lors de notre première victoire sur les Wraiths… Et dire que tu avais un peu fantasmé sur Teyla. Ca m'avais bien fait rire en tout cas et je t'avais un peu briser tes rêves fous. Mais ce n'était pas méchant. C'était juste ma façon de te montrer que je serais toujours là pour toi-même si je ne le disais pas franchement.  
  
Souviens toi lorsque Laura et moi avons partagé le même corps. Mon corps. Qu'est ce que tu as pu rire de cette mésaventure. Même si pour ma part je ne trouvais pas ça drôle, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour entendre encore ton rire rien qu'une fois. Je ne t'ai pas rendu la vie facile ce jour là. J'étais une véritable calamité et comme d'habitude tu étais toujours calme et tu veillais à ce que je ne m'emporte pas trop. Et le baiser que Laura t'a donné à travers moi… Je t'avouerais que si s'était à refaire, même pas en rêve. Je trouvais que vous formiez un si joli couple tous les deux. Certes elle m'insupportait. Mais je pense que j'étais jaloux. Jaloux de voir une femme s'interposer entre nous deux, entre mon meilleur ami et moi. C'est bête à dire mais je me sentais menacer par elle, comme une lionne défendant son petit. Tu dois bien te marrer de là où tu es. Je suis pitoyable pas vrai ? Mais c'est pourtant la vérité. Et je ne peux que me dire que jamais tu ne sauras, jamais je ne pourrais te l'apprendre. Et cela me tue.  
  
Souviens toi de chacune des blessures graves que l'équipe te ramenait. On peut dire qu'avec nous, niveau frayeur tu as été servi. Mais comme toujours au dernier moment, alors que l'on croyait que tout était perdu, que c'était la fin… Tu étais là pour nous rassurer que tout allait bien se passer, que nous allions vivre. Et comme nous aimions te croire dans ces moments là. Toujours le mot pour nous faire sourire, pour nous faire oublier l'espace d'un instant que notre vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Je ne t'ai jamais remercié de ta patience et de ta gentillesse envers moi. Je n'étais réellement pas facile à vivre. Et je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant. Lorsqu'il est trop tard pour te le dire.  
  
Souviens toi des nombreuses fois où tu me parlais de ton pays natal et que tu promettais de m'y emmener un jour. J'espérais tant y aller avec toi au plus profond de moi. Malheureusement j'y suis allé. Mais sans toi. Et pas dans les conditions que j'avais envisagées. "On ne peut aller contre son destin" répétais tu souvent. "Mais on peut faire en sorte de rendre les choses plus agréables, en souriant aux choses simples que la vie nous donne chaque jour." Je n'y prêtais guère attention car pour moi tout ceci n'était que du charabia. Maintenant je me rends compte que tout ça a un réel sens. Et je profite à fond de chaque moment. Mais tu n'es plus là pour le voir.  
  
Souviens toi… de ton dernier jour de vie. Et dire que… Pourquoi t'ais-je menti ? Je m'en veux tellement si tu savais. J'ai refusé d'aller pêcher avec toi, alors que ce projet te tenait tellement à cœur… Si seulement pour une fois dans ma vie j'avais pensé avec mon cœur. Tout serait différent. Tu serais encore en vie, entrain de sourire devant John et moi entrain de nous jeter des pierres à la figure, de discuter avec Teyla et Elisabeth… De soigner les autres. Et d'offrir le plus beau cadeau qui soit à la cité toute entière : ta gentillesse, ta douceur… Toi tout simplement. Ce que je peux me détester par moment. Tout le monde me dit que ce n'est pas de ma faute, que tu étais de toute façon trop investit dans ta mission et que tu croyais pouvoir sauver tout le monde dans chaque galaxie… Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tout serait différent si… Tout ça à cause d'une partie de pêche.  
  
Souviens toi me disais tu si souvent… Oui je me souviens. Je me souviens de tout. On dit que c'est lorsqu'une personne meure qu'on se rend compte à quel point on l'aimait. La personne qui a dit ça n'a pas tort. Oh bien sûr notre vie a continué. Et on peut dire que grâce à toi, certaines personnes se sont découvertes, on osé s'avouer leurs sentiments car ils se sont rendu compte que la vie est trop courte. Mais il n'y pas quelqu'un sur cette base qui pourra me dire qu'il a oublié. Oublier… Pourquoi ? Comment ? A quoi bon ? Si tu savais comme je regrette… De ne pas avoir su te dire à temps tout ce que je ressentais. De ne pas t'avoir dit que tu es et resteras mon meilleur ami, celui qui fut le seul et l'unique à me comprendre. Pardonnes moi. Pardonnes moi de ne plus être la personne forte que tu connaissais. Pardonnes moi de ne pas t'avoir sauver. Pardonnes moi… Je ne parviens à t'oublier. Carson, saches que l'on te pleure et que l'on continuera à te pleurer encore. Attends moi, je ne tarderais pas à te rejoindre.  
  
Si la vie est un songe, la mort en est la douce et subtile réalité… A Carson Beckett, un ami partit trop tôt, que ton souvenir reste gravé en chacun de nous pour l'éternité.


End file.
